Setting Sail
by Ranyo Malight
Summary: Zulf never understood why the Kid did what he did. Well, not until it was too late. But by then, it didn't matter. He was home now... [Spoilers for one ending of Bastion][Also a one-shot, though I may write a more happy ending for Zulf]


To this day, Zulf had no clue what possessed the Kid to drop the battering ran in favor of saving him. I mean, he betrayed them. He though he'd have sooner left him than have to deal with him again. But the Kid had done it, making the hard decision of taking the Ura back to the Bastion and all but begging Rucks on hands and knees to help his friend, no, his brother.

It was the only time the kid had come anywhere close to admitting to how much Zulf meant to him, but both Zia and Rucks could see that he did care. So when Zulf disappeared suddenly, the Kid had all but thrown himself into a frenzied search. A trail of blood had led the Kid from the Shrine, Zulf's home, to the Skyway, so the Kid searched everywhere.

But he couldn't find his friend. The closest he came to finding him was a piece of cloth the Kid had found floating in the Skyway. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be one of the bandages they'd used for Zulf. The Kid had been devastated and, while still continuing to search for his friend, had started eating and sleeping less, refusing to stop his search, or to make his "final decision."

It was in the middle of a particularly sleepless few days that the Kid dozed off in the Skyway for long enough to drift down an unknown path. He hadn't noticed it before, and wouldn't have if not for his lack of sleep.

When he awoke, it was on a strange island oasis that he'd never seen before. He'd been pulled ashore and onto a soft mattress, a cool cloth dabbing at his face. Next to him, he noticed there was a rather decorative rug that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be a pair of legs tucked under a body. Somewhat dazed, he followed the body up to the face, blinking as the rather amused Ura's face blinked into recognition in his face.

"Zulf!" The Kid cried out somewhat hoarsely, sitting up and pulling his friend into a hug. The Ura was stiff for a moment before awkwardly patting his friends back. He'd expected as much, though it hadn't prepared him for the emotion. The next few moments were a daze for them both. Zulf refused to tell the Kid where they were exactly but, after the Kid finished explaining, told him they, or at least the Kid, had to go after his allotted rest time.  
The Kid was, of course, confused but didn't pressure his friend. Zulf allowed him his few days rest and relaxation, showing him different parts of the island, but never going too far inland. The Kid couldn't so much as look in its direction, things going fuzzy after a few moments if he did.

The day that Zulf was to let the Kid leave, however, found Zulf leading the Kid inland. Though there was no path, he seemed to know the way, hurrying along. In the middle of the Island was a house, 2 floors and with an open roof. He could see the Skyway entrance and that's where Zulf took him.

The lobby of the building was, while sparsely decorated, colorful, the colors vibrant. The Kid marveled as he was dragged away. At the entrance to the Skyway, Zulf pulled the Kid into a hug. "I am sorry I cannot go, my friend." He said, almost regretfully. "I must...stay here." The Kid blinked, opening his mouth to protest. Before he could, Zulf pushed him into the skyway. As he was pulled away, he thought he saw a woman watching him, but the building was too quickly pulled out of sight.

* * *

The Kid awoke with a start, confusion visible. He could feel a wetness on his face that spoke of tears, though he knew they weren't his own. He looked up and blinked. Zia was crying, and trying not to. The Kid was a bit dazed after finding out what had happened to him. To them, the Kid had left in pursuit of Zulf and had come back an hour later, with Zulf's rather...lifeless body. It wasn't too long before the Kid put 2 and 2 together, realizing why Zulf had said sorry.

The Kid sighed, some time later, as he looked up at the night sky. Something tickled his senses and, for a reason unknown to himself, started humming, then singing.

"I set my sail  
fly the wind it will take me  
back to my home, sweet home..."

((Authoress' note: I just wanted to tell ya'll that this was written more or less during one of my free times whilst volunteering at a pet shelter. My friend suggested I write something to keep myself occupied and this came out. I have no idea why it came out so sad. My friend read it and promptly (more or less) ordered me to write a happier one. (We roleplay in the verse of Bastion often, with Zulf being alive and health, sort of.) I still haven't written it, but I figured I'd see what you guys thought of it. :D Leave your comments if you want, and flames'll be used to warm my room at night, and to cook midnight snacks.))


End file.
